Evil Little Princess
by ArtisticIce
Summary: (High School AU) Miku is the popular queen of Aloe Academy. She has all of the boys at her feet, and all of the girls want to be her friend. She is really a little evil princess. Mikuo, a new student to the school is FORCED to work as her servant due to a small situation in the hallway. How will that go? (Mikuo x Miku)


_A/N: TIME TO START A VOCALOID STORYYYY!_

_Oh, and if you see any Hetalia references in here….Don't flame me just because of that. -_- It's hard to NOT do._

_And yes, this is based off Daughter of Evil. Except the evil queen is Miku. And it is all school-ified. Yeah._

_I love Mikuo x Miku, so yeah. I'll tell you what other pairings will be in here._

_KaiMei, RinLen, Gumi x Gumo, GakuLuka, and yeah….. You'll see. And yes, Ritsu x Tei. *Shot.*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. It belongs to Yamaha._

* * *

Mikuo slammed his fist on the beeping alarm clock. He groaned. He doesn't WANT to get out of bed right now. He hates school. Well, he gets okay grades, but he still doesn't want to go.

Because a.) He now has to start at a new school. b.) He fucking HATES school in general. c.) He's probably going to be raped.

Well, maybe C isn't true.

Mikuo groggily got out of his bed. He slipped on his slippers, and shivered.

"Goddammit. Why is it so fucking cold in here?" Mikuo cursed at the wall. He pushed his bedroom door open and looked at the temperature. He face-palmed.

"Stupid mom….setting the AC on." He muttered, turning the AC off. He felt a bit warmer, so he sighed.

He shrugged it off and went ahead to the bathroom.

The door opened to reveal his beautiful green bathroom. Because green was his favorite color. It was his brother's favorite, too.

Speaking of his brother….

"GUMO. WHERE ARE YOU?" He demanded, He scowled at the empty bottle of toothpaste. He groaned and quickly swiped out another package of toothpaste.

"Right here!" Gumo exclaimed from the kitchen. Of course, Gumo just HAD to be early. He loves school, compared to Mikuo.

Mikuo groaned and quickly put on his uniform, while brushing his teeth.

No one ordinary can do that, huh?

.:.:.:.

**Breakfast Table:**

"My awesomeness is over 9,000!" Mikuo yelled, running into the Kitchen.

"No, it's way below 9,000." Gumo remarked, hiding a smirk on his face. Mikuo shot a glare at him for ruining his swag.

Mikuo swung his book-bag over his shoulder. He grabbed a leek out of the fridge and chewed on it LOUDLY. He also got a carrot out, and tossed it to his brother. His brother didn't catch it.

"YOU SUCK, GUMO." Mikuo screamed at his brother. His brother sighed, and sulkily retrieved his carrot from the other side of the kitchen. Gumo got his backpack on his well, back. Mikuo slipped on his tennis shoes and ran to school. Gumo just decided to run after him.

"Oh wait..I just remembered. I have a car." Gumo muttered outloud to himself. Mikuo glanced back to see Gumo being all swagggg on his ride.

Mikuo was totally jealous of it. I mean, he was so jealous, you don't even know.

"Heyyyy! Gumo, don't forget to pick me up!"

.:.:.:.:.

**With Miku-At School:**

"Miku! How are you doing?" A girl asked. Her eyes were a light pink, and she was blinking a hell whole lot.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking, Sakura!" Miku smiled sweetly at the girl. As soon as the girl nodded and walked away, she scowled at how annoyingly cheerful she was. She wished that girl was just NORMAL.

Oh, how much she hated being annoyed constantly. She loves being worshipped, and the idea of everyone pampering her. She smirked. She basically controls the student body.

_Miku, that's just what you think, _she thought. Miku groaned and quickly tried to get rid of that negative thought. Everyone loves her, of course! She was the goddamn student body president. They BETTER like her.

"Miku, what are you doing? Snap out of it!" A voice clearly demanded. Miku flinched, then turned around to glare at the girl. The blonde tsundere stuck her tongue out at her, holding a folded newspaper in her hand.

"Neru…." Miku sighed. Her cousin was just a bit too much, sometimes.

Miku stood up from the bench she was sitting on, and grabbed her messenger bag. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead, yawning.

Her cousin impatiently stomped on her foot, wanting to get to class as soon as possible.

"C'mon, Miku! HURRY UP, YOU BITCH." Neru yelled at the teal-haired leek lover. Miku shot a glare at her.

"Shut up, Neru!" Miku retorted, irritated once again. Miku quickly stormed off away from Neru.

Kami, how much she hated Neru. She always was out to get her. Miku fumed. But, she had to carefully put on her mask to hide all of it.

Her pretty little innocent mask.

She pushed the door open to her homeroom class. The whole inhabits of the class greeted her happily, and Miku gave them a huge smile.

"Oh, Hello everyone!" Miku exclaimed with false cheer in her voice. She waved at her teacher, smiling. Her teacher, Meiko-sensei waved back.

Miku casually walked to her seat next to the class engineer, Gumi and Rin, one of the most cheerful girls she has ever seen. Rin waved at her, before going back to stare at Len Kagamine. Gumi barely acknowledged her, instead paying attention to her iPhone.

Miku averted her gaze to Len Kagamine. Oh, how much she loved him. His smile, his smile, and his cute little pony tail.

Plus, he was also the treasurer of the Student Council. Rin, over there is the Vice President.

Len was whispering to a silver-haired boy, which had both a blue colored-eye, and a green-colored eye.

She just thought he was a freak of nature.

The door slammed open, and the whole class flinched.

"Hey, that guy just looks like Miku!" Yuma called from his seat. He turned off his MP3 player to stare at the two boys standing at the door, "He just doesn't have her pigtails."

Miku twitched, hoping that the boy over there won't ruin her day.

"Oh, Mikuo, Gumo. You arrived." Meiko-sensei said, welcoming them in. Gumo gave everyone a huge lop-sided grin.

Mikuo specifically stared at that one girl. Rin Kagamine, was the one he was staring at. All of the sudden, he just dropped his leek. He quickly picked it up, trying to cradle the poor thing.

"Oh…leek, I can't believe I did that to you…" Mikuo murmured, hugging the leek. Miku rolled her eyes at the scene.

Everyone else laughed, on the other hand.

Mikuo blushed, forgetting that he was in public. He shoved the leek down his throat, and maintained his composure. Miku's eye twitched. She was the only leek lover in this school!

"Well class, this is Hatsune Mikuo and Gumo. Please welcome them with ease," Meiko introduced the two brothers to the class, "Gumo, you are allowed to introduce yourself."

"Oh, my name is Gumo, as you know. I love carrots, video games, music, and especially more carrots…" Gumo explained, beaming at the class. Gumi looked up from her iPhone, and just smiled.

"WHOA. YOU LOVE CARROTS TOO?" Gumi yelled, her jade-green eyes sparkling. She loved that she had found a fellow carrot lover.

"Yeah, totally." Gumo nonchalantly said. Gumi got up from her seat, and ran to Gumo, glomping him. He cringed, blushing at the sudden action. Gumi let go of him, smiling to herself.

"Ha, well. Gumo, Mikuo, you two sit next to Miziki and Yuma. Raise your hands, you two." Meiko-sensei said. Miziki nodded, and raised her hand immediately, like the usual school girl. Yuma casually raised his hand, shoving his MP3 Player into his desk. Miziki rolled her eyes at the action.

Mikuo nodded in acknowledgement to the two students, and sauntered over to the empty desk next to Yuma. He waved to Yuma, mouthing hi.

"Oh, hi Miku." Yuma greeted, paying attention to his notes. Mikuo blinked.

"O. Miku-O." Mikuo bluntly droned. Yuma nodded, going all, 'whatever.'

"Hello Hatsune-san. I am Miziki, very nice to meet you." Miziki greeted the teal-haired boy formally. He was a bit confused at how polite she actually was.

"Hatsune-san? Just call me Mikuo." Mikuo smiled. Miziki nodded solemnly.

"Oh, I see. I'll call you Mikuo-san, then, Hatsune-san." She smiled lightly. Mikuo sighed. It didn't look that she was going to call him Mikuo any sooner.

"It's nice meeting you." Mikuo politely pointed out. Miziki bowed.

"We should concentrate on Class, Hatsune-san, and Yuma-kun." She sighs, looking out of the window.

"Okay, Miziki." Yuma replies. And to think that Gumo was briefly ignored the whole time.

~:~:~:~

**After Class:**

"…Hatsune." Miku is quickly shoved into a wall. She closes her eyes, silently hoping that someone was going to help her.

"H-Help me!" Miku squeals. Her eyes swirl around, desperate for anyone to help her. She saw a teal figure approach. She blinked.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" The teal voice sharply yelled, pointing at the girl pinning Miku against the wall. The girl immediately let go of Miku, and stared lovingly at Mikuo. Mikuo gave a small smirk, and flicked his hair to the side. The girl immediately was attracted to Mikuo.

"Hey Miku, I didn't know that you had a hot brother.~" The girl cooed in a seductive voice, cupping his chin. Mikuo couldn't help but feel awkward. Miku fumed, hating that the girl won't even pay attention to her.

"He's not my brother." Miku muttered harshly. "He's my….my…."

"Boyfriend?" Mikuo helplessly chimed in, wanting to get out of the girl's clutches immediately.

"Oh, so that's how it is." The girl had a pouty expression on her face. "I'll leave you and your little boyfriend alone."  
The girl sashayed off, her long purple hair following her disappearing figure. Mikuo blinked, seeing Miku's furious face.

"Now look at what you've done!" Miku retorted, her face red with anger. He flinched, taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Whoa, Whoa….I didn't know that the princess wanted to be feisty." Mikuo commented, his hands in a surrendering pose. Miku glared into his blue eyes. She was hypnotized by them, they were a pretty sea blue. Mikuo smirked, flicking his hair.

"Like what you see?"  
"S-Shut up…." She blushed heavily, twiddling her fingers.

"Okay, how 'bout I make a deal with you." Mikuo suggested, with his sea blue eyes perking up. Miku perked up, curious about the shady deal.

"What do you mean…?" She asked, herself super suspicious of Mikuo's motives.

"Look, I know for sure that you are the student body's so-called princess," Mikuo explained thoroughly, "but…you are pretty bitchy and sarcastic in the inside."

"Someone that one would call evil."

"W-What? H-How did you know that?" Miku stuttered, shocked at how this boy was able to decode her persona pretty fast.

"It was obvious by how you just reacted." Mikuo sneered, a sharp glint in his eyes. "You just HISSED at that girl."

"S-Shit….I seriously showed my real self." Miku cursed herself, entwining her small finger with her hair.

"Don't tell anyone!" She demanded, her blue eyes now getting fierce. He shrugged.

"What can I do?" Mikuo smirked to himself. She smiled.

"Well, I can give you a second chance….if you be my servant." Miku laughed. Mikuo blinked.

"Um…why would I want a second chance?" Mikuo asked, himself sweatdropping.

"I can make your life a living hell." She snarled, her expression meaning that she feels very triumphant. Mikuo sadly nods, himself sighing. She clasped her hands together, herself giving Mikuo the sweetest smile he had ever seen. He blushed, but tried to quickly get rid of it. _No wonder everyone loves her_, He thought to himself.

"Okay, so it's a deal!" Miku smiled brightly at this sentence. She stuck her hand out, requiring for him to shake it. He reluctantly shook it, now knowing that the deal had been sealed.

"Servant, first thing you have to do is to befriend Len!" Miku ordered the teal haired boy. Mikuo gave a brief sigh, nodding at her command.

"Wait…Lenny boy? That shota?" He teased her.

"He isn't a shota!" She fumed.

* * *

_A/N: Aha, hope you enjoyed the chapter thoroughly. I'm a bit scared for writing in this fandom. So please tell me what you think!_

_Go ahead and flame me. I'll use my sources to do something. AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA. _


End file.
